Vlad
by Soniclover23
Summary: Cream and Cheese take a walk around the park when they hear a crying sound. They find a dark chao all alone and Cream decides to take it home to show the gang. Cream becomes too obsessed with the chao that she forgets about Cheese. Little did she know that the dark chao is a trouble maker and some of the gang want him gone. Is it worth losing someone you knew for a very long time?


**I'm back with a new one-shot! Hope you guys enjoy**

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Station Square. Not to mention, a busy Monday afternoon. Adults were working and kids learning. But while everyone was busy doing something, the sonic gang has been taking a lot of day offs since Eggman mysteriously disappeared. All they planned to do was to relax and enjoy. Everyone was at Tails' workshop except Cream and Cheese who decided to take a walk around the park.

"So Cheese, what do you want to do today?" Cream asked.

"Chao chao!" Cheese replied flying in circles.

"You want to play at the playground? Okay! Sounds good." Cream agreed, running with cheese towards the playground. While the two were running while laughing, a loud crying sound was heard behind a bush which caught Cream's attention. Cheese stopped as well and followed Cream.

"Do you hear that crying? I wonder who's making that sound. It appears to be behind that bush." Cream exclaimed, walking towards the bush. She slowly walked around the bush and her eyes sparkled when she saw a dark chao crying.

"Oh! It's a chao! Cheese, look!" Cream pointed, excitedly. Cheese happily flapped his small arms showing his excitement. The dark chao wiped his tears off and smiled at Cream and Cheese.

"Why are you out here alone? Don't you have an owner?" Cream asked. The dark chao shook his head and started flying, reaching Cheese's level.

"Well, why don't you stay with us for a while? Maybe you can meet my friends!" Cream remarked, running towards the direction of where her friends were with the two chaos flying behind her. Cheese sighed wishing they at least played a bit at the playground.

 _With the gang_

"So where do you guys think Eggman has disappeared off to?" Sonic asked, looking at his notebook, writing answers down.

"Maybe he has a secret underground base and is plotting something big." Amy suggested, shrugging.

"Makes sense." Sonic replied, writing it down.

"I think he's just taking a break but will come back out of nowhere, catching us off guard." Tails said, working on a new invention. Sonic nodded, jotting answers down.

"Guys! Guess what I found!" Cream yelled, barging through the door, catching everyone by surprise.

"What did you find?" Silver asked, floating towards her. A small squeal was heard when he saw a dark chao behind Cream.

"Omg! Where did you find him!? He's so adorable!" Silver exclaimed, trying to hug the chao but kept flying away from him. Silver heard a small growl coming from Cheese.

"Oh hey cheese! I didn't see you there. What's up?" Silver chuckled, nervously. Cheese frowned and flew towards Amy, sitting on her head.

"Cheese! How's my favorite chao?" Amy asked, petting his head. Cheese giggled in reply letting her know he was fine.

"So where did you find this dark chao? He looks cool, like me." Shadow said, eyeing the chao.

"I just found him crying in the park behind a bush." Cream replied.

"Does he have a name?" Sonic asked. Cream shook her head.

"I guess I'll call him Vlad. He looks like a Vlad anyway."

"Nice name," Rouge remarked, smiling at Cream.

Amy looked at Vlad and had a bad feeling about the dark, mysterious chao. While everyone was gathering around Vlad, Cheese felt sad that everyone was paying attention to Vlad.

"Don't worry cheese, I haven't forgotten about you. I don't really have a good feeling about Vlad anyway." Amy whispered. Cheese replied with a huff.

"Amy? Aren't you going to go see Vlad?" Blaze asked. She shook her head in reply.

"I don't have a good feeling about him. I smell trouble coming from him."

"Aw come on now. What kind of trouble can a chao possibly cause?" Blaze asked. Amy shrugged.

 _Later at night_

Cream took Vlad home with her and was getting ready for bed when she realized Vlad didn't have a place to sleep.

"Cheese? Do you mind if Vlad takes your spot for a while until I figure out a bed for him? In the meantime, you can sleep with my plushies. Is that okay?" Cream asked, politely.

Cheese sighed and flew towards the plushies, trying to get comfortable. While Cream went to go brush her teeth, he heard Vlad evilly chuckle which made his head turn, facing Vlad. Cheese glared at him and looked away. He knew with Vlad around, things would go wrong.

 _During the night_

Cheese kept shifting around trying to get comfortable but couldn't seem to find the right spot. He growled when he saw Vlad peacefully sleeping next to Cream. He started to cry but tried not to make any noise. He decided that he shouldn't be here and thought of somewhere else to go. He flew out the window which was opened and headed off to a direction where someone who did care for him would take him and pay more attention to him.

 _With Amy_

Amy slept peacefully, enjoying the warmth of her blankets. Her eyes opened when she heard her window being hit by something so she got up and rubbed her eyes.

"What on earth is bothering my poor window?" Amy asked herself, surprised at who was flying in front of her window outside.

"Cheese?" Amy asked, opening her window. Judging by the sadness on his face, she assumed things didn't go well back at Cream's home. She let him in and He flew right in, landing on Amy's bed.

"What happened…? Why aren't you with Cream and Vlad?" Cheese replied with a growl which gave Amy a hint that things didn't go well.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here then," Amy said, laying back down on her bed with cheese next to her. They both soon fell fast asleep. Throughout the whole night, Cheese couldn't stop thinking about Cream.

 _The next morning_

Cream woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. She yawned and saw Vlad sleeping peacefully on her bed making her smile. She looked over at where cheese was sleeping at but noticed he wasn't there. She found it a bit odd that cheese was awake so early. He usually wakes up late in the morning but she shrugged it off. She really didn't know that Cheese didn't sleep at all in her room last night.

"I wonder what we should do today." Cream asked herself, looking down at Vlad.

At Amy's house, Amy woke up feeling refreshed. She stretched and yawned making her arms crack.

"Boy, I sure slept well tonight. I see cheese is sleeping very peacefully. I'll leave him alone," Amy exclaimed, slowly getting out of her bed and closing her bedroom door. She walked downstairs and decided to give Cream a call. She dialed her number and waited for Cream to answer.

" _Hello?" A sweet voice answered._

"Hey Cream. It's me, Amy."

" _Amy! What's up?"_

"I just wanted to tell you that cheese is over here with me. He came in the middle of the night and he seemed pretty down. Everything alright?" Amy asked, concerned.

" _Cheese is at your house? So that's where he's been. Everything is fine. I guess he was just upset because I told cheese to let Vlad sleep in his spot for the night. Is he okay?"_

"Yeah. Well, I'll probably stop by the workshop later today with the rest of gang to plan a trip somewhere. I'll see you there?" Amy asked.

" _Sure! I'll see you there! Bye." Cream said, hanging up._

"Better make breakfast I guess." Amy sighed, walking towards the kitchen.

 _Later in the day with the gang_

"So guys. Where should we go?" Tails asked, kicking the couch softly. Everyone stood quiet thinking of an idea. While everyone was thinking, nobody noticed that Vlad quietly flew into the basement downstairs and the first thing he saw that caught his attention was a black motorcycle. He giggled quietly and found a sharp object lying down on the floor. He picked it up and popped both the tires. He hid the sharp object and flew back upstairs.

"I got it! Why don't we go for a hike?" Silver suggested. Rouge moaned and Blaze shook her head. Shadow didn't feel like thinking with the others so he walked down into the basement to finish fixing on his motorcycle. He gasped and growled when he saw the flat tires on his motorcycle. He stomped back upstairs and looked at everyone with his regular stare.

"Who popped my tires?!" Shadow asked, angrily. Everyone's eyes shifted towards Shadow.

"Huh…" Amy asked, breaking the silence.

"Someone popped my tires on my motorcycle. WHO did it?!" Shadow spat, harshly.

Everyone looked at each other confused but didn't dare reply to Shadow's question. Sonic got up and confronted Shadow.

"Look, none of us did it. You were the closest to the basement and you didn't see anybody go down right? So obviously none of us did it. Now stop scaring everyone." Sonic remarked, looking at him seriously.

"Maybe it was you faker." Shadow replied, grabbing sonic by the chest lifting him up a bit.

"What makes you think it was me? Plus, why on earth would I pop some tires on a lame motorcycle knowing you love that piece of junk?" Sonic chuckled. Shadow softly growled and let Sonic go making him fall on the floor. He went down the basement and slammed the door behind him. Sonic got up and sat back down on the couch.

"Who did pop his tires?" Rouge asked. Her ears perked up when she heard a giggle but didn't catch who or where it came from. Cheese heard the giggle as well and looked at Vlad. He chuckled and glared at Cheese. Amy got up and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm going to make some smoothies…" Amy mumbled, loud enough for the gang to hear. She took out the blender and some fruits to make the smoothies. While she was cutting the fruit, she didn't notice a certain chao hiding behind a chair waiting to cause chaos. Amy put the fruit in the blender and walked away towards the refrigerator to get some milk. Vlad flew quickly straight where the blender was and set the blender to max. He flew back behind the chair and witnessed Amy pouring the milk in. She wasn't aware of the level the blender was set on and she didn't put a lid on because she had the blender set to low. She pressed the start button and a loud scream was heard.

"NO! Who did this!?" Amy yelled, wiping the smoothie liquid off of her. The gang ran to the kitchen and noticed the kitchen was a mess. Knuckles, Silver, and Sonic started chuckling but it soon stopped when they heard Amy growl.

"My kitchen!" Tails cried.

"What happened?" Cream asked.

"Someone set the blender to max and I had it set to low. Who did it?!" Amy asked, her voice scaring everyone like shadows did.

"Ames, chill. Nobody did it." Sonic exclaimed, taking his finger and setting it on Amy's arm to taste the smoothie on her. He licked his fingers.

"I got to say…that smoothie tastes delicious!"

"Too bad because now nobody can have some." Amy walked out the kitchen and into a nearby bathroom. Everyone walked back to the living room.

"So…anyone got any ideas of what should we do?" Knuckles asked, changing the subject.

"How about a simple picnic?" Rouge suggested. Everyone was murmuring to each other until everyone nodded.

"A picnic it is." Tails wrote down on his agenda. "We should do it later today?"

"Yeah! I'm craving for some food." Sonic replied, rubbing his stomach. Everyone was then assigned by Tails to bring something for the picnic. They all soon went home except for Amy and Shadow who were still in the workshop. Sonic went downstairs to tell Shadow about the plan and Tails did the same for Amy.

Amy left without a word and same for Shadow. While Tails and Sonic's job was to find a place, sonic already had an idea where. He just needed to text everyone where to meet up.

"Weird how Amy and Shadow both got unexpected surprises huh? Although, I wonder who did it…" Tails asked.

"Yeah. I didn't see anyone go down the basement or into the kitchen but Amy and Shadow. But maybe 2 of our small friends could have done it?" Sonic asked, thinking back.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about Cheese and Vlad. I know for a fact that cheese would never do such a thing. Especially to Amy since cheese loves both Cream and Amy. But today I noticed that Cheese was very distant to Cream."

"Yeah. I noticed that as well. I think Vlad has something to do with what's been happening lately. But we have no evidence so we can't just start pointing fingers. Let's just see what happens at the picnic today. If it is Vlad, he has to go." Sonic said, thinking of how to tell Cream if it was him.

A few hours later everyone received a text from Sonic saying where to meet up and soon everyone came. The picnic table was set out and the food was already set out as well. A few games were also at the picnic to make it a bit more fun. While everyone was having a good time, it was lunch time and everyone sat at the picnic table picking out the food everyone brought. While everyone was enjoying the food, a splash was heard near Rouge.

"Oh! Knuckles! Why did you throw lemonade on me!?"

"W-What? That wasn't me! I swear!" Knuckles remarked, getting up.

"You want to play dirty huh? Well, take this!" Rouge yelled, throwing an apple pie towards Knuckles face, knocking him down.

"Ugh…" Knuckles groaned.

"That'll show you not to mess with me." Rouge mumbled, sitting back down.

Cheese flew towards Vlad, facing him and glared at him. Vlad chuckled at pushed Cheese. Cheese pushed him back and the two chaos started tackling each other. Cream and Amy both tried to stop them. Amy struggled pulling Cheese away and vice versa. Finally, they both pulled the chaos away.

"Cream, you need to control Vlad." Amy spat.

"Why? He didn't do anything." Cream replied, frowning.

"He's the one that threw lemonade at Rouge. He set the blender at max! I'm sure of it. I also think he popped Shadow's tires."

"You have no proof." Cream replied, tears forming her eyes.

"I don't need proof. You're so busy with Vlad that you've forgotten about your own chao. The poor thing has been sleeping at my house lately because you've seem to have abandoned him. I bet soon he's going to start causing more problems to our friends."

"Amy…I think she gets the point." Blaze softly said.

"Good. I knew he was trouble from the first day Cream introduced him to us. I'm going to leave. I just can't believe my best friend is too blind to realize what a troublemaker he is and forgetting her own best friend that's always by her side. He misses you." Amy ended, walking away. Cream didn't hesitate running the opposite direction.

"Um Sonic? Why don't you go comfort Amy? I'll comfort Cream." Tails asked. Sonic shrugged and ran after Amy while Tails ran after Cream. The rest of the gang awkwardly continued eating the rest of the picnic food too shocked to say a word.

 _With Cream and Tails_

"Cream! Cream! Where are you?" Tails called, looking for Cream. His ears perked up to the sound of crying behind a tree. He walked behind the tree and sat next to cream.

"Cream look…I know what Amy said was harsh and maybe mean but you know she was just saying what was on her mind. I don't think she meant what she said." Tails stated.

"Yes she did. Amy doesn't say stuff like that for no reason. She's right…I have been too busy with Vlad that I forgot about Cheese but what I don't get is her accusing Vlad of making those problems he caused." Cream replied, sniffing.

"I don't know why she would assume he did all that but if you think about it, you didn't see anyone walk into the kitchen or the basement but Amy and Shadow. So, that only leads up to two small chaos that probably sneaked in without none of us knowing. You know cheese better than anyone else and would he capable of doing something bad..?" Tails asked. Cream shook her head.

"And you've only known Vlad for a couple of days it kind of makes sense that Vlad is the only suspect."

"I guess you're right. But I want proof that it's him. If it is, I'll have to let him go. Thanks Tails…you're the best." Cream smiled, hugging Tails.

"Aw…geez. Anything for a friend."

 _With Sonic and Amy_

"Ames, wait up!" Sonic called, speed walking next to her.

"What do you want? I need to cool off a bit." Amy replied, a bit harsh.

"You made Cream cry…" Sonic mumbled.

"You're surprised? You know how sensitive she is." Amy replied, avoiding eye contact.

"So why make her feel bad when you know she's sensitive?" Sonic asked.

"How else would she get it in her head?"

"I don't know but you didn't have to yell at her." Sonic replied.

"She has to realize that at some point in her life, she'll be yelled at. Just because she looks adorable, doesn't mean nobody will ever yell at her."

"I guess. But still. Honestly, I agree with you. I think Vlad is behind everything that's happened today. I also agree that Cream has spent way too much time with Vlad instead of Cheese. But just promise me next time you won't make someone you care about feel bad."

Amy sighed. "You're making sound like I'm a monster and making me feel guilty. Not cool." Amy said, looking down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. But you know what I mean. So, did my cool advice and comfort skills make you feel better eh?" Sonic asked, adding some humor into the conversation. Amy rolled her eyes and hugged sonic.

"Yeah, you did. Thanks." Sonic hugged back.

"No problem Ames."

 _With Cream, Cheese, and Vlad_

"Cheese…I'm sorry for abandoning you. Will you be my best friend again?" Cream asked. Cheese hugged her and nodded. Cream hugged back. Soon they let go and they both looked at Vlad.

"Vlad. I believe and trust my friends when they something. If Amy or any of my friends think you're a troublemaker, I can't keep you. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to let you go. Bye Vlad…" Cream walked away with Cheese leaving Vlad behind.

"Now, let's go apologize to Amy."

 _With Amy_

"Amy, you sure you're alright?" Sonic asked. They were both in front of Amy's house.

"Yeah. I feel much bette-" Amy stopped when she saw Cream heading towards her and remained silent. Sonic smiled at Cream and she smiled back.

"Amy…I am so sorry. I fix the problem between me and Cheese and we're best friends again. I let go of Vlad and things should be back to normal. Do you forgive me?" Cream asked.

"Of course I do. But do you forgive me? I was so harsh and mean…I didn't mean to be rude like that. I am so sorry. Can you forgive me?" Amy asked.

"Of course I do!" Cream cheerfully said, hugging Amy. She hugged back. Sonic smiled and winked at Amy with a thumbs up. Amy smiled at him and mouthed a thank you.

"No problem…" Sonic mouthed back.

 **A/N: Finallyyyyyyyyy. I hope you guys enjoyed it. This was supposed to be done like 5 days ago but I guess I got lazy. Took me like 4 hours to finish it. Bye!**


End file.
